


Fuck you is also a way to say 'I love you'

by maevesdarling



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning After, No Smut, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maevesdarling/pseuds/maevesdarling
Summary: (...)"Do you think this shithole is any good when it comes to breakfast?"Bernard threw one look at the clock. It was half past eight in the morning. "I guess there's only one way to find out." He said, already moving to get out of bed. A strong hand wrapped around his forearm and pulled him back."We could call room service." Ashley proposed, kissing a line down Bernard's throat. The dark haired gently pulled away. (...)Bernard, Ashley and the morning after
Relationships: Bernard Lowe/Ashley Stubbs
Kudos: 8





	Fuck you is also a way to say 'I love you'

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation from my previous story "Part of my program (is to love you)" you don't need to know it to understand what's going on. This is pure domestic fluff. 
> 
> On a different note, correct me if I'm wrong but I'm having a lot of trouble writing these two because in season 3 their characterisation just feels... Off. It's hard to put in words but I feel like while writing I try to write them like they were in this season, which is kind of OOC in some places. Argh, I hope you understand what I'm trying to say here, anyway I hope this is still enjoyable.

_Warm_ , was the first thing that came to his mind when Bernard opened his eyes.

He was lying on top of a solid, warm body, two strong arms surrounding his middle and keeping him in place.

He tried to stifle a yawn while memories from last night slowly returned to him.

_"-I want you and if I didn't knew it any better I'd say Ford had his fingers in this because I've wanted you since the day I first saw you and that's were the problem is because if he programed me to love you or fall in love with you then I'm not making these decisions myself. And I don't want to hurt you, I know your feelings are true, you've- you've made the decision yourself… allowed yourself to feel all those emotions… and I just want- jesus, I just want some clarification. That these feelings are of my own choice and not something someone else picked for me." He had confessed his feelings for Bernard, but also that he was afraid his feelings weren't true, that someone like Doctor Ford had programed him to fall in love with Bernard._

_"You trust me to tinker with your code again?"_ Ashley had nodded and Bernard had gotten to work. It took hours to go over the blonde's code but he couldn't find anything that would indicate someone else had been messing with Ashley.

_"Thank fuck, I don't know what I would have done if you had found something." And then he had kissed Bernard. They had barely managed to get onto the bed before Ashley had started to undress him and, well, made love to him._

A shiver ran down Bernard's spine at the thought. His body was still slightly sore from last night's activities. He tried to roll onto his side and off the blonde's body, but the arms around his middle tightened their hold on him.

Suddenly Stubbs stirred and groaned. "Mornin' Bernard" He mumbled, voice rough from sleep.

"Hey, you're awake." The dark haired stated a bit awkwardly. Although his memory was a bit hazy, he remembered waking up with Theresa by his side. Getting up in a hurry and sneaking out before sunrise to get back to his own room without looking suspicious.

With Ashley there was no need for secrecy, he had all the time in the world. The two hosts spend some more time in bed, enjoying the warmth their bodies had created underneath the cheap motel blankets, Ashley's fingers dancing lightly over Bernard's shoulders, tracing invisible patterns into his skin.

"I'm sorry Charlotte H- I mean Dolores hurt you." The blonde confessed after a while, not meeting Bernard's eyes. "I couldn't stop them. If they would have found out I was a host-"

"I know. Ashley, listen to me, you did everything right." Although the blonde didn't looked fully convinced, he didn't argue against him.

"Do you think this shithole is any good when it comes to breakfast?"

Bernard threw one look at the clock. It was half past eight in the morning. "I guess there's only one way to find out." He said, already moving to get out of bed. A strong hand wrapped around his forearm and pulled him back.

"We could call room service." Ashley proposed, kissing a line down Bernard's throat. The dark haired gently pulled away. "Really? And spend extra money on something so unnecessary?"

Ashley hummed. The grip on Bernard's arm loosened enough for him to slip free. "You're a cheap queen, do you know that Bernard?" He pouted but followed after the other host.

Something in the way the two of them behaved around each other had changed, Bernard mused as he watched Ashley collect his clothes from where he had stacked them last night before trotting into the bathroom, still very much undressed.

A moment later the room was filled with the sound of water running.

"Care to join me in the shower?" The blonde called out from inside the bathroom.

Bernard sighed, he was unable to say no, not when Stubbs was using _that_ voice.

"We'll be too late for breakfast-" He tried.

"Screw it, we can just go to Wafflehouse instead." Bernard pushed the door open and was met with the sight of Ashley brushing his teeth.

"We could save money if we'd eat the breakfast we paid for instead of going out to eat."

Ashley frowned. "And where's the fun in that? C'mon Bernard, loosen up." His words came out a bit inaudible because of the toothbrush and Bernard already knew it was pointless to argue any further. A strange feeling of domesticity was making itself known inside of him. He smiled.

"Alright, fine. We'll go. But you pay." He said, stepping into the spray of lukewarm water. Ashley rinsed his mouth out with some water before saying;

"Fuck you Bernard." He followed after the dark haired, closing the shower curtain behind him.

"You say fuck you like it's some term of endearment." Bernard grinned, pulling the blonde close until they were merely inches apart.

Ashley winked at him. "Maybe. Isn't 'I love you' a bit overrated these days?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Fuck you, Bernard."


End file.
